


THROUGH THE SCREEN - LS

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Texting, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: When Harry accidentally sends a text message to an unknown number, he doesn't know he'll end up being the love of his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Larry, Larry Fanfics (One Direction), larry/1D





	1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue** .

[12:45] Harry: Hi

[12:46] Louis: who is this?

[12:50] Harry: Me.

[12:51] Louis: ?

[12:55] Harry: I'm H.

[12:56] Louis: H? You need to explain yourself.

[12:57] Harry: it's H for Harry, you asshole.

[13:00] Louis: Harry who?

[13:02] Harry: ok, you know what? You are messing with me, so I'm out.

[13:05] Louis: idk why you are the one who is upset if I'm the one who doesn't know who you are.

[13:06] Harry: wait, you really don't know who am I?

[13:06] Louis: no.

[13:08] Harry: omfg I think this is not the number I was supposed to text. 

[13:10] Harry: Sorry for that.

[13:15] Louis: oh, that makes sense. It's ok H. 


	2. ONE

1 

[15:35] Harry: So you never told me who you really are.

[15:40] Louis: You never told me who were you looking for.

[15:44] Harry: Touché.

[15:45] Harry: I was actually trying to talk with a friend of mine. He changed his number yesterday, but I think I got it wrong.

[15:56] Louis: Maybe you can find a new friend here, H.

[15:58] Harry: I like that.

[15:59] Harry: we should start over.

[16:00] Harry: I'm harry, you are?

[16:14] Louis: Hello Harry, I've seen your profile pic, you're very attractive. I'm Louis.

[16:15] Harry: Louis 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first chapter. This is how the story begins...  
> The first ones are goingo to be a little short, but then they will get longer, I promise.
> 
> Mag 🦋


	3. TWO.

2

[10:34] Harry: So, where are you from?  
[10:36] Louis: How long did it take to think about that question?  
[10:38] Harry: I just wanted to start the convo.   
[10:39] Louis: Noticed. I'm from Doncaster, but I'm living in London rn.  
[10:41] Harry: I'm in London as well. 😍  
[11:32] Louis: Sorry, i was with a client.   
[11:33] Louis: So if you are here, we can meet sometime.  
[11:35] Harry: You think?   
[11:40] Louis: Why not? 🤷  
[11:43] Harry: Ok, sure   
[11:44] Harry: You were with a client? What do you do for a living?  
[11:45] Louis: I work in a sex shop.  
[11:46] Harry: Really?  
[11:48] Louis: No, just joking. I work in a library. 😂  
[11:50] Harry: 🤦  
[11:50] Louis: So Harry, there's a question for you.  
[11:51] Louis: you really want us to be friends? Because I don't want to get too excited about you.   
[11:55] Harry: What do you mean?  
[11:58] Louis: You know what I mean.


	4. THREE.

3

[16:40] Louis: I'm still waiting for your answer.  
[16:44] Harry: Sorry I was studying.  
[16:45] Louis: Sure.  
[16:46] Harry: I don't know how to answer to that.  
[16:47] Harry: I mean, I want us to be friends, but who knows.  
[16:49] Harry: I didn't even see your face.  
[16:51] Louis: Do you need to see my face to know if you want to be my friend or my bf?  
[16:52] Louis: That's easy. I'll show you.  
[16:53] Harry: Ok.  
[16:54] Louis:   
[16:56] Harry: So, if I were you, I wouldn't lose hope.   
[16:57] Louis: I won't.  
[16:59] Louis: And harry?  
[17:01] Harry: Yes?  
[17:02] Louis: Next time you won't get only a photo of my face, I'll give you some more. 😏

__________________________


	5. FOUR.

4

[15:06] Harry: Lou?  
[15:07] Louis: New nickname?  
[15:08] Harry: Yes.  
[15:10] Louis: Like it. What happened?  
[15:11] Harry: I need something from you.  
[15:13] Louis: You want more pictures, don't you?  
[15:16] Harry: No, I mean not now, I need something else.  
[15:16] Louis: Ok?  
[15:17] Harry: I know that I haven't told you much about me, but I feel I can trust you.  
[15:19] Harry: Besides, you're not here so you can't judge me or whatever.  
[15:20] Harry: I feel lonely, and I've been feeling this way for a couple of weeks now.   
[15:21] Harry: I'm having horrible thoughts that I need to get out of my mind. Last night I had a dream about… killing myself. I don't know what to do.  
[15:22] Harry: It's not like I'm actually going to do that. I mean at least not right now.   
[15:23] Harry: But these thoughts are repeating again and again.   
[15:24] Harry: It only stops when I'm talking to you.  
[15:27] Louis: H? First, I'm flattered that you trust me this way.  
[15:28] Louis: Second, you are not alone, you have friends around you, right? And also, we met like a week ago, but you have me to talk now.  
[15:30] Louis: So, whenever you feel like this, we can talk it through.  
[15:33] Louis: Harry?   
[15:45] Louis: R u still there?

_____

[17:02] Harry: Sorry, I was crying.  
[17:03] Harry: Thanks. Actually your message helped me.  
[17:05] Louis: U better now?  
[17:06] Harry: Yes ☺️  
[17:08] Louis: Are you really smiling? Or its just the emoji?  
[17:09] Harry: I always smile when you text me.  
[17:11] Louis: Send me a pic of your beautiful smile.  
[17:11] Harry: No.  
[17:12] Louis: Why?  
[17:13] Harry: Because I don't want to.  
[17:13] Louis: Why?  
[17:14] Louis: I've sent you one of my face when you asked.  
[17:15] Louis: It's your turn H.  
[17:17] Harry: No.  
[17:19] Louis: C'mon. Don't be shy.  
[17:20] Louis: Please? 🙏  
[17:21] Harry: Just one.  
[17:23] Harry: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]  
[17:34] Louis: You are so beautiful.  
[17:35] Harry: U think so?  
[17:36] Louis: I know so.

_________________________


	6. FIVE.

5 

[18:15] Louis: So, H. I've just ended my shift at the library.  
[18:16] Louis: And I haven't heard from you since yesterday.  
[18:16] Louis: How are you doing?  
[18:17] Louis: Do you feel better?  
[18:17] Louis: Do you need to talk?  
[18:20] Louis: I'm sorry  
[18:21] Louis: Too many messages.  
[18:23] Louis: Just checking out on my beautiful prince harry.  
[18:28] Harry: Don't you think prince harry it's a little too much?  
[18:30] Louis: Hey, you are here. No, I don't.  
[18:31] Louis: Why?  
[18:31] Harry: Because  
[18:32] Louis: Because what?  
[18:33] Harry: Nothing.   
[18:33] Harry: But yes, I'm better. Thanks for asking.  
[18:35] Louis: You are so weird.  
[18:40] Harry: Shut up.  
[18:41] Louis: Ok 😏🤷

________________

[22:56] Harry: I've never said for the rest of the day.  
[22:59] Louis: So, can I speak now?  
[23:01] Harry: Yes ☺️  
[23:08] Louis: Nice  
[23:09] Harry: What were you doing?  
[23:11] Louis: Thinking of you.  
[23:12] Harry: Really?  
[23:14] Louis: No, I just wanted to be cheesy.  
[23:15] Harry: Hahaha so funny.  
[23:16] Louis: Did you like it though?  
[23:17] Harry: I'm not answering that.  
[23:19] Louis: Ok 😏  
[23:22] Harry: So, Louis?  
[23:23] Louis: No Lou this time?  
[23:24] Harry: No.  
[23:25] Louis: Ok, fine. What?  
[23:30] Harry: Can I have another picture of you?  
[23:32] Louis: What kind of picture do you want? 😏  
[23:34] Harry: Surprise me.  
[23:35] Louis: 😏😏😏😏  
[23:37] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]  
[23:38] Louis: I'm in bed already, so don't expect too much.  
[23:40] Harry: That's all I wanted.

_________________


	7. SIX

6

[10:00] Louis: What did you do with that picture?  
[10:12] Harry: what do you mean?  
[10:13] Louis: you know what I mean Harry.  
[10:14] Louis: c'mon, you can tell me.  
[10:17] Louis: ok, I got it. You're not going to tell me.  
[10:18] Louis: I always can send you more.  
[10:30] Harry: I'd like that. ☺️  
[10:34] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]  
[10:36] Harry: I thought you were working rn.  
[10:38] Louis: that's all you are going to say?  
[10:39] Louis: that's one of my better pics so far. I mean, I look really sexy.   
[10:41] Louis: please say something.  
[10:43] Harry: you already know you're sexy. I don't have to tell you.  
[10:45] Louis: So you liked it.  
[10:47] Harry: Yes.  
[10:50] Louis: Music to my ears.

___________________

[20:45] Louis: What are you doing?  
[20:46] Harry: Studying.  
[20:46] Harry: You?  
[20:49] Louis: you're so boring.  
[20:51] Louis: I'm drinking beer, and watching Netflix.  
[20:55] Louis: Someday we are going to do this while we cuddle.  
[21:00] Harry: sure about that?  
[21:04] Louis: Pretty sure.  
[21:09] Louis: H?  
[21:13] Harry: Yes?  
[21:16] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]   
[21:17] Louis: Entertain yourself.  
[21:19] Harry: omfg  
[21:21] Louis: 😏  
[21:22] Harry: I told you I was studying. Have a test tomorrow.  
[21:24] Louis: Enjoy life, H. You only have one.


	8. SEVEN

7

[02:49] Louis: it's almost 3 am and I can't stop thinking about you.  
[02:50] Louis: what are you doing to me?

___________

[08:00] Harry: Sorry, I was asleep.   
[08:02] Harry: I'm not doing anything to you.   
[08:03] Harry: Just talking.  
[08:03] Harry: As friends.

____________

[09:30] Louis: If u say so.

____________

[11:00] Harry: r u at work?  
[11:05] Louis: Yes. Why?  
[11:06] Harry: You never told me which library is that you work.  
[11:08] Louis: Why should I tell you?  
[11:12] Harry: I feel like you are mad at me.  
[11:14] Louis: Why would I?  
[11:15] Harry: idk, you tell me.  
[11:19] Louis: I'm not mad.  
[11:23] Harry: So, can you send me a pic for good luck?  
[11:24] Harry: I have that test I told you today.  
[11:26] Louis: Can't use my phone at work. Sorry.

_____________

[19:00] Harry: I know you are out of work now.  
[19:02] Harry: are you still mad?  
[19:03] Harry: I miss you already.  
[19:05] Harry: I miss your texts.  
[19:06] Harry: Answer me.  
[19:08] Harry: Please?  
[19:12] Harry: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]

______________

[00:46] Louis: You're so beautiful.

______________


	9. EIGHT

[08:06] Harry: You answered.

[08:08] Harry: Thanks.

[08:30] Louis: Yes, don't get too used to that anyways.

[08:32] Harry: you made me smile.

[08:34] Harry: thought you would like to know.

[08:36] Louis: I do.

[08:38] Louis: who else makes you smile?

[08:40] Harry: You really want to know?

[09:04] Louis: Sorry, I was in the bus.

[09:04] Louis: Yes, I would like to know.

[09:07] Harry: Nobody.

[09:09] Harry: Just you.

[09:12] Louis: I'm flattered.

[09:13] Louis: But also that's kinda sad.

[09:16] Harry: told you already, I'm alone.

[09:18] Louis: Not for long.

___________

[12:34] Harry: I'm starting to like you.

[12:35] Harry: I mean.

[12:36] Harry: Not only as a friend.

[12:37] Harry: More than that.

___________

[13:21] Louis: I like you too Harry 😏   
__________

[15:00] Harry: So, how does this work?

[15:12] Louis: what?

[15:13] Harry: You and I.

[15:16] Louis: What do you want us to be?

[15:18] Harry: Nothing serious for now.

[15:30] Louis: That's a bummer, I was about to ask you for marriage.

[15:33] Harry: So funny.

[15:36] Louis: You tell me what you want, I'm all in.

[15:38] Harry: 'me what you want.'

[15:40] Louis: who's the funny now?


	10. NINE.

[10:00] Louis: Rise and shine baby boy.

[10:05] Louis: Are you at University?

[10:06] Louis: yes, you must be there.

[10:07] Louis: I missed your texts this morning.

[10:08] Louis: I was getting used to those.

__________

[12:12] Harry: I'm sorry, I'm not feeling ok today.

[12:15] Louis: what is it? Are you having those thoughts again?

[12:17] Harry: yes.

[12:19] Louis: you want to talk?

[12:21] Louis: Let me know.

[12:25] Louis: I'm at work, but I can always make time for my beautiful prince harry.

[12:29] Louis: are you ignoring me?

[12:34] Louis: Ok, if anything happens. I'm here.

[12:36] Louis: Just remember that you are not alone.

[12:37] Louis: you got me.

__________

[15:08] Harry: Lou?

[15:09] Harry: I know you are busy, but can I call you?

[15:10] Harry: I need to speak with someone.

[15:15] Louis: yes, sure. Are you ok?

[15:15] Harry: No.

[15:16] Louis: Give me two minutes.

[15:17] Louis: I'll call you.

__________


	11. TEN.

Louis's POV

I asked my boss for a break of my shift, so I could call Harry. I told him that it was a family emergency and he let me out. I went straight to the little backyard of the library. I sat in the only bench back there, and took out my cellphone.

"Hi?" - I asked once I dialed Harry's number.-

Nothing but silence on the other side of the line. Waited a few seconds, just to try again.

"Harry? You wanted to talk?"

"I like your voice" - he said in a low tone, almost whispering. -

"I like yours" - I replied. - "What happened? What do you need, baby?" - That last word slipped out of my mouth, I wasn't even thinking, it just came out. -

"You" - I could hear him crying.

"I'm here"

"Lou, I know we haven't met, but can you come for me?"

"Wait, tell me what happened, where are you?"

"I'm in my University rooftop, I'm not sure how I got here" - he was crying even louder - "please" -

"Baby, I'm too far from you, I wouldn't make it fast enough, even if wanted to" - Harry started mumbling on the phone - "but I can be here, as long as you need me to, we can talk, until you calm yourself down, and it'll be alright, ok?"

"Ok" - He breathed heavily

"Can you breathe well?"

"No"

"I need you to sit down Harry. Tell me, what do you see around you?" - I tried to maintain the calm in my voice.

"I'm standing near the edge, and I can see the University entrance below me, at my sides there are only a few wires and some plants"

"Ok, do you see the stairs? Maybe behind you?"

"Yes"

"Would you sit in any of the steps of the stairs? For me?"

"Yes"

"Are you there already, baby?"

"I like when you call me like that" - i smiled at the comment.

"I'll say it more often then"

"I made it to the stairs"

"Ok, so now, you just listen to me. Don't speak until you feel better, i can hear your crying from here baby. So let me try to calm you down ok?" - I waited a few seconds - "well, I take that as a yes. I'm going to tell you a story. When I was a teenager, I used to take care of my sisters. They are younger than me, so my mum put me in charge. There was one time that I was really mad with my mum, and I just wanted to go out with my highschool friends. So, I picked my four sisters from the house and took them with me, my plan was to leave them in the park and come back to get them an hour later or so."

"What an awful brother" - I laughed

"So you feel better?"

"Remind me to not trust you anymore, I can see that you're going to leave me in the park and never come back"

"That's not how this story ends"- I laughed - "you didn't let me finish" -

"Ok, go on"

"I took them to the park and told them I was going to come for them in a while. So I left. I hang out with my friends for a while, but I started feeling guilty, so I came back, and one of them wasn't there. One of the little ones, pheobe."

"What happened to her?"

"I started looking everywhere, running with my other sisters behind me, I knew my mum was going to kill me. So, I came back to the house and left my sisters under key, and went out again to keep searching for Pheobe. So I remembered that she always loved books, I run to the library and there she was, reading a book in one of the tables, I started to cry, and the man behind the receiver who was watching everything gave me a glass of water, and after that he offered me a job"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, it was a very lucky day. I had found Pheobe, I got a job, and my mother never knew what really happened." - Harry started laughing.

"I can't believe you"

"Well, don't believe me, but I least I made you laugh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, This was a long chapter, sorry for the suddenly change of narrative, I needed to do it this way to make it understandable.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Mag. 🦋


	12. ELEVEN.

Louis's POV

Harry and i kept talking on the phone for about an hour, I convinced him to go downstairs and back inside his university, so he was no longer on a rooftop. I was still at the backyard of the library, and my shift wasn't over yet. I needed to cut him off, but I couldn't. I just wanted to keep talking to him for the rest of the day.

"Harry, sorry to interrupt, I want to keep talking to you, I really do, but I have to work you know? Can I call you later tonight?"

"Sure" - he said not so convinced.

"Sorry, we'll talk later. Promise" - and so I hang.

I entered the library again and returned to my desk. I thanked my boss for letting me go out that hole hour, and quickly returned to do what I was doing before that text from Harry.

_______________________

[17:06] Harry: thank you.

[17:07] Harry: you are more awesome than I thought.

___________

[17:30] Harry: I'm back in my flat now.

[17:32] Harry: alone again.

___________

[17:45] Harry: you know why I was at that rooftop today?

[17:46] Harry: because last year a girl fell from there.

[17:47] Harry: I mean, she didn't fall, she throwed herself from up there.

[17:48] Harry: she didn't want to live anymore.

[17:50] Harry: and the people of the University painted a bright, yellow sun in the place she died.

[17:51] Harry: I really love that painting on the floor. It has like a little smiling face.

[17:52] Harry: I hope they make one for me as well.

[17:53] Harry: I should have died today.

[17:56] Harry: but you saved me.

[17:57] Harry: next time you won't.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened in my University. A girl took her life and they painted a sun in one of the walls of the building.   
> I mean, it was a couple of years before I went to study there. So I didn't see the girl, or met her. But I know she did it during classes, so many students saw her falling through the windows.
> 
> The sun painting always caught my attention. It's like a daily reminder. IDK   
> I wanted to include that in this story. :)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Mag 🦋


	13. TWELVE

[18:27] Louis: What?

[18:28] Louis: Harry?

[18:28] Louis: I just take the phone out of my bag.

[18:29] Louis: Please tell me you're alright

[18:37] Louis: I thought you were better after we talked

[18:39] Louis: I wouldn't have hung the phone

[18:40] Louis: H?

2 missed calls from Louis.

[18:47] Louis: Please answer me.

[18:49] Louis: I'm worrying.

3 missed calls from Louis.

[18:53] Louis: What happened?

[18:57] Louis: Did I do something wrong?

[18:57] Louis: I'm sorry.

[18:59] Harry: I'm here.

[18:59] Harry: I'm the one who's sorry.

[19:00] Louis: Harry where the hell were you?

[19:05] Harry: I just needed some rest.

[19:07] Louis: Were you only sleeping?

[19:07] Louis: Nothing more?

[19:08] Louis: H?

[19:17] Louis: I think you need help baby.

[19:17] Louis: I mean...

[19:19] Louis: Can I call you?

[19:20] Louis: Please?

[19:21] Louis: Are u still there?

[19:22] Louis: Harry?

[19:23] Louis: Please tell me you're there.

[19:27] Harry: I'm here.

[19:27] Louis: Ok, fine.

[19:17] Louis: Can I call you?

[19:19] Harry: No.

[19:19] Louis: Why baby?

[19:21] Harry: I don't want you to hear me crying.

[19:22] Louis: What if I tell that I'm crying as well?

[19:23] Louis: And that I need your voice..

[19:24] Harry: what for?

[19:25] Louis: So you can calm me down this time.

[19:27] Harry: Ok.

[19:27] Harry: Call me.

__________________


	14. THIRTEEN

Louis's POV.

"Hey" - he answered immediately.

"I love hearing your voice again"

"Same" - he choked a bit.

"So, were you crying?" - I waited a few seconds, but he didn't answered. - "I'm crying too, you made me worry, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my..." - I didn't know how to end the sentence, I cleaned a couple of tears of my cheeks when he interrupted me.

"I'm what?"

"You are important to me, that's why I care" - this time I choked between words.

"Stop crying, I'm ok." - we both stayed in silence for a minute

"Did you do anything?"

"No, but I keep having these thoughts, and I feel like I need a way out"

"How are those thoughts? Explain them to me"

"At first they were only words, that made me feel bad. Like I was useless, stupid, awful, that nobody cared about me and stuff. That's how it started"

"You know that isn't true right?"

"Lou..."

"Ok, keep going"

"But then it was controlling me, like I wasn't aware of what I was doing or saying or thinking" - his crying became louder - "I just thought that it was the right thing to do you know?, And when I was up there on the roof, I finally felt free, like it was something that needed to be done"

"Baby?"

"Mhm?" - he breathed heavily.

"First, I need you to breathe ok?" - I needed to control my crying before calming him. - "these thoughts are telling you to take your life, your beautiful life away from you. I know you're trying, but you can't do it alone you know?" - I waited for his reply, but he didn't answered back - "I think you should get some help, from a professional, and of course I'm going to be there in every step of it, you can count on me for everything"

"I want you to hug me"

"I will" - I smiled at his request- "First thing I'm going to do when i see you. Did you stop crying?"

"Yes"

"Me too. You know why?"

"No?"

"Because I've just made myself a promise."

"What promise?"

"That I will never allow anyone to take you away from me."

___________


	15. FOURTEEN

14

[02:29] Louis: I know that you have class tomorrow morning  
[02:30] Louis: But i really wanted to keep talking to you.  
[02:32] Louis: Thanks for opening up with me.  
[02:33] Louis: Now i'll try to help you and be there for you as much as i can baby.   
[02:34] Louis: You're not going anywhere. I want you here with me.  
[02:35] Louis: and by here, I meant on earth.  
[02:37] Harry: Ok  
[02:42] Louis: You know what?  
[02:43] Louis: I feel like you don't believe me.  
[02:43] Louis: So, i'm going to tell you something, Harry Styles.  
[02:47] Harry: What?  
[02:49] Louis: I'm going to visit you this weekend.  
[02:50] Louis: So we can finally meet each other.   
[02:50] Louis: And I can hug you like I promised earlier.  
[02:51] Louis: And after that, I'm going to ask you what I've wanted to ask you for a couple of days now.  
[02:53] Louis: Do you want to be my boyfriend?

__________________


	16. FIFTEEN

15

[08:17] Harry: WHAT?

[08:20] Harry: I've just read your message.

[08:21] Harry: I fell asleep last night.

[08:22] Harry: Sorry.

[08:23] Harry: But yes Lou.

[08:24] Harry: I want to be your boyfriend.

__________________

[08:55] Louis: Best way of waking up.

[09:08] Louis: i'm headed to work with a smile in my face.

[09:13] Harry: I'm smiling too.

[09:18] Louis: Glad to know that.

[09:19] Louis: Now, Promise me that if you feel bad today, you'll call me.

[09:20] Harry: Yes.

[09:22] Louis: After work i'm going to your flat today. Can't wait to see you.

[09:24] Harry: Today?

[09:25] Louis: Yes.

[09:26] Harry: But it's not the weekend yet.

[09:26] Harry: I'm freaking out already.

[09:27] Louis: Don't. 

[09:27] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]

[09:28] Harry: You are beautiful.

[09:29] Louis: No baby, you are.

__________________


	17. SIXTEEN

16

[15:08] Harry: I don't know what to get you to eat.

[15:09] Harry: What do you like?

[15:11] Harry: Tell me so I go to the market. Cookies, ice cream? What flavors do you like? 

[15:15] Harry: Wait, are you going to stay till dinner?

[15:17] Harry: I don't mind cooking dinner for you, but let me know.

[15:18] Harry: I don't want to cook something that you dislike.

[15:19] Harry: what would you like to eat?

[15:21] Harry: just tell me and I'll do it.

[15:24] Louis: I like you. So everything is going to be perfect no matter the food.

[15:27] Harry: you're not making it easier.

[15:29] Louis: Relax baby, I'm already your boyfriend, don't worry about impressing me.

[15:30] Louis: you already have.

_______________

[18:09] Louis: I finished my shift already.

[18:12] Louis: I'm on my way to your place.

[18:18] Louis: I'm a couple of blocks away. Can't wait to hug you.

[18:34] Louis: I'm outside.

[18:35] Louis: Will you come down and open the door please?

[18:45] Louis: it's been ten minutes Harry.

[18:46] Louis: C'mon.

2 missed calls from Louis.

[18:55] Louis: you'd better have a great excuse for this, H.

[19:02] Louis: Sorry, that last message was rude.

[19:03] Louis: I'm not mad, I'm just worried.

[19;03] Louis: I'm still in the door of your building, I don't want to go.

[19:04] Louis: I'm afraid you've done something.

[19:05] Louis: I don't want to lose you.

[19:07] Harry: OMG sorry, I was listening to music and I didn't hear the phone.

[19:08] Harry: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY

[19:09] Harry: I'm going downstairs to open the door.

[19:10] Harry: I want my hug.

_________________


	18. SEVENTEEN

17

Louis's POV

When I read that last message I sighed in relief. He was ok. And alive.   
I could hear the key on the lock on the other side of the door, and I felt like my chest was about to explode. I wasn't nervous on my way here, but now i couldn't even breathe well.  
And then he opened the door, he was even more beautiful than in his photos, if that was possible.  
I had a big smile on my face and I couldn't stop staring at him. I surely look like an idiot by now.

"So, my hug?" - He broke the silence. -

I took a step closer, and grabbed his waist with both of my arms. I pulled him closer to me in a hug.   
He put his arms around my neck, and we just stayed in that position for what it seemed like hours. He smelled so good, I can't even describe it.  
And suddenly I felt the urge to kiss him. I needed to.  
But I controlled myself. That wasn't the right time for our first kiss.   
I took a step back, and looked at his eyes.

"Can I come in?" 

"Yes" - he smiled. -

I entered the building and so we headed to the elevator. Harry pressed the "5" button. And then an awkward silence invaded the room 

"So, were you cooking?"

"Yes" 

"What did you decide to do?"

"Pasta"

"I don't like pasta" - Harry stopped smiling, and I could see by his face that he was freaking out. - 

"But" - he mumbled - "you told me that you ate everything" - I smiled at him-

"That was a joke, my beautiful prince harry. Of course I like pasta"

Harry stared at me for a while, and the look on his face was priceless. I started laughing, and grabbed his hand between mine.

"You will get used to my jokes, you'll see."

The elevator door opened, and we made it through a hallway to the apartment "c".  
Once we were in, I could see a beautiful kitchen with little Christmas lights all over the ceiling, a dinner table set in the middle of the room and the smell of the pasta spreaded the whole flat.

"Take a sit, I'll serve you" 

Watching Harry that close to me, was making me tremble. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He was extremely beautiful.

"It looks delicious" - he gave me a smile.- "your smile is perfect"

Harry ended up serving the plates, and sat in front of me. We both started eating.

"I don't want this to be weird" - he spilled-. "I mean, this night was supposed to be perfect"

"It is, Harry" 

After that, I started asking him stuff about him, his family. I wanted to know him more so this wasn't awkward anymore.  
We kept talking and getting to know each other during the whole dinner.   
When we both finished our plates, I helped Harry clean. In spite of his complaints. I wouldn't let him do all by himself.

"I got ice cream in the fridge, you want some?" 

"I'd love that"

He took the ice cream and we sat on the couch of the living room. Harry turned on the TV, and randomly chose a rom-com to watch while we were eating.

"Do you still feel awkward?" - I asked him.

"No" - he said looking at the floor.

"Can you look at me?" - he lifted his eyes.- "that's better" - I smiled.

I leaned towards Harry and took the ice cream out of his hands to put it on the coffee table. Then I got nearer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Hi, H"

"Hi, Lou"

My heart was pounding in my chest. I looked down to his mouth, asking him for permission. He nodded lightly.   
I wasn't going to wait any longer, I leaned to him and pressed my lips against his.  
He took my cheeks between his hands to pull me even closer. The kiss became deeper. His lips were like velvet in mine. So soft, so beautiful.  
I kissed him one last time before stopping. He sighed and took some distance from me, without taking his eyes of mine.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Only if you want me to."

__________________________


	19. EIGHTEEN

18

[13:45] Louis: Last night was amazing, baby.

[13:46] Louis: I really wanted to stay longer.

[13:47] Louis: you are so beautiful when you sleep Harry.

[13:48] Louis: I can't even put it into words.

[13:49] Louis: I can't get enough of you.

[13:52] Louis: I'll be thinking about you for the rest of the day.

[13:55] Harry: I'll be thinking about you too.

[13:57] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]

[13:59] Louis: our first photo together, H.

[14:03] Harry: We look good.

[14:04] Louis: yes, we do.

[14:05] Louis: can't wait to see you again.

[14:06] Louis: And kiss you.

[14:07] Louis: I think you are addictive.

[14:10] Harry: I wish you were here.

[14:11] Harry: kissing me.

[14:15] Louis: Maybe we can meet tomorrow again.

[14:16] Harry: Do you have anything in mind?

[14:18] Louis: let me think, I'll talk to you later.

[14:19] Louis: don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.

[14:30] Harry: I'll try.

________

[18:17] Harry: I just called a therapist.

[18:18] Harry: I start on Monday.

[18:20] Louis: really?

[18:22] Louis: I'm so proud of you.

[18:24] Harry: I want to be sane. For you.

[18:25] Harry: And I don't want you to suffer for me.

[18:27] Louis: Baby, if you're doing this, it has to be for your health, not for me. Ok?

[18:30] Louis: but I know this is going to help you. So i'm glad.

[18:31] Harry: I'm scared.

[18:34] Louis: everything is going to be fine.

[18:35] Louis: I'll be with you. 

____________


	20. NINETEEN

19 

[13:45] Harry: Are you coming?

[13:46] Harry: I need a hug.

[13:47] Harry: I'm not feeling well.

[13:48] Louis: I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

[13:50] Louis: Stay calm.

[13:51] Louis: Breathe.

[13:52] Harry: I can’t.

[13:53] Louis: Yes, you do. Think about anything else.

[13:54] Harry: Like what?

[13:55] Louis: I love you.

[13:56] Harry: you love me?

[13:57] Louis: Yes, I do my beautiful prince harry.

_____________

[16:09] Louis: Please tell your therapist about yesterday's episode baby.

[16:10] Louis: it's not normal that you keep having those thoughts. 

[16:12] Louis: I'm worried.

[16:13] Louis: let me know when you're out of the consultory.

[16:15] Louis: I'll pick you up.

[16:16] Harry: Thanks.

[16:17] Louis: you're welcome baby.

[16:20] Louis: you want a picture for good luck?

[16:21] Harry: Always.

[16:22] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]

[16:23] Louis: you got this.

[16:26] Harry: I love you.

[16:28] Louis: you said it

[16:28] Louis: omg

[16:28] Louis: well, let me tell you, H. That I love you too.

[16:29] Harry: I know.

[16:30] Harry: they are calling me.

[16:30] Harry: talk to you in about an hour.

[16:31] Louis: bye, H. 💚

__________________


	21. TWENTY

20

[08:14] Harry: thanks for waking up with me and preparing me breakfast.

[08:15] Harry: I'm at University already.

[08:16] Harry: Hope you have a great day at work.

[08:30] Louis: Thanks baby.

[08:31] Louis: have a great day you too.

[08:32] Louis: btw I love your bed, I slept like a baby all night.

[08:32] Louis: I think I'm going to move in, just to sleep there for the rest of my life.

[08:34] Louis: Or maybe it's because you were next to me

[08:35] Louis: with your arms wrapped around me.

[08:37] Louis: I miss you already.

[08:43] Harry: my cell phone was ringing in the middle of the class. 

[08:44] Harry: I was about to kill you when I read that you wanted to move in.

[08:45] Harry: I don't care if it's only for my mattress. I'd love it if you move in with me.

[08:46] Harry: btw they asked me to leave the classroom. So I missed my class.

[08:47] Harry: it's all your fault.

[08:55] Louis: Sorry H.

_____________

[12:13] Louis: I'm on my lunch break.

[12:14] Louis: how is my beautiful prince harry doing today?

[12:20] Harry: fine

[12:23] Louis: You sure?

[12:25] Harry: Yes.

[12:26] Louis: you don't seem pretty convinced

[12:27] Louis: is everything fine H?

[12:29] Louis: do you want to talk?

[12:30] Harry: No, I'm fine Lou.

[12:31] Harry: How was work?

[12:34] Louis: same as always.

[12:35] Louis: nothing much.

[12:37] Louis: you should come one day.

[12:39] Harry: what for?

[12:40] Louis: to keep me entertained.

[12:42] Harry: I'm not your clown.

[12:45] Louis: No, you're my boyfriend 

[12:46] Louis: that's a million times better.


	22. TWENTY ONE

21

[15:14] Harry: Lou?

[15:15] Harry: I need you to calm me down.

[15:16] Harry: can I call you?

[15:17] Harry: please.

[15:18] Harry: I Know that you're working.

[15:19] Harry: Maybe you're not even with your phone rn.

[15:20] Harry: I hope I'm not interrupting your shift.

[15:21] Harry: tell your boss it's an emergency.

[15:23] Harry: Louis please answer me.

3 missed calls from Harry.

[15:34] Harry: Lou, I don't want this.

[15:35] Harry: I thought therapy was helping.

[15:36] Harry: I Know it's only been two weeks, but I thought I was better.

[15:37] Harry: but the thoughts are back.

[15:38] Harry: And I'm scared.

[15:39] Harry: I'm calling my therapist.

____________________

[16:32] Louis: omg baby

[16:33] Louis: I'm so sorry

[16:34] Louis: my phone died.

[16:35] Louis: your therapist called me 

[16:37] Louis: I asked my boss for the day off.

[16:37] Louis: I'm on my way.

[16:38] Louis: I'm going to get you.

2 missed calls from Louis.

[16:40] Louis: are you still in the University?

[16:40] Louis: I bet you're on the roof.

[16:42] Louis: I'm coming baby

[16:44] Louis: Don't do anything stupid.

____________________


	23. TWENTY TWO

22

Harry's POV

About thirty minutes had passed, and I was still crying while standing at the edge of the rooftop.

My head was spinning with thoughts, awful thoughts.

"You're not good enough", "nobody loves you", "your boyfriend doesn't care about you", "he's not coming to help you", "you'd rather die", "look how beautiful is the sun, you can go there", "you can fly, before dying", "it's the best way to end your stupid life".

More and more of those kept coming. One after the other, and somehow I knew they were right.

I didn't deserve all the privileges that I had. I didn't deserve to study in such an expensive university, or to have lots of money from my family, or to have the most beautiful boyfriend I could've ever asked for. 

I had done everything wrong all my life. And this was the way to correct that. To make it right.

I needed to end it. But somehow I wasn't able to do it. I just kept crying. 

My head was hurting, my vision was blurry, I wasn't breathing well, my hands were shaking and my legs too. The wind was making me tremble on the edge of the roof. The answer was right in front of me. 

Just jump, Harry. You'll feel like flying.

It's going to be fine.

But something was stopping me, and I didn't know what it was.

"Please don't" said a little voice in my head, the other thoughts were passing over it. I tried to shut them up, so I could hear that little one. It sounded like Louis. 

But I couldn't reach it. Everything became completely black. But I still felt the wind hitting my face. 

I know I was still standing. But my mind was finally calm.

Everything shut down. No sounds, no images. Just black.

"Please don't do it, baby" his little voice again.

"Harry? Do you hear me?"

"Baby, I'm here" 

"Don't be scare."

"I'm going to take your hand. Is that ok?"

"Harry? Please let me know if you hear me?"

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't speak. The sky was waiting for me. I wouldn't step back. 

But that's when I felt his hand in my wrist. And I just started screaming, fighting to remain at the edge, to find the strength to jump. But he grabbed me in his arms, pulling me closer to him while I was still battling with him to let me go. 

Tears were still running down my face. I was crying even louder. Now we were both on the ground, I could feel the cold rooftop floor under me, and Louis above me, still grabbing my arms.

I felt like he was hurting me. Louis was hurting me.

"Harry please stop! I'm trying to save you!"

"I don't need saving".- I replied.- "let me go! I want to die".-

_____________________


	24. TWENTY THREE

23

Louis's POV

When Harry's therapist called me I started crying. I told my boss I was leaving, that something had happened, and it was an emergency.

I took the first bus to his university, and that's when I read his messages. It broke my heart, I couldn't stop crying the whole bus ride.

I knew he'd probably be at the same rooftop he went last time he felt this way. I was going to find him.

He needed me, and I wasn't there for him. He called me and I didn't answer.

I was feeling so guilty. Now my baby was in pain, and probably fighting for his life.

When I arrived at the University I didn't know where this rooftop was. I started asking, desperately, to everyone I saw. But not many people knew. Most of them ignored me. That's when it hit me. Harry told me about the sun painting, where that girl took her life years ago.

Some boy walked by my side and I asked him where this painting was, and when I got the answer I just started running.

I was at the front entrance, and I saw his silhouette on the top of the building, like six floors over my head. I tried screaming, but Harry didn't listen.

I ran into the building, and took the stairs. By the time I made it to the roof, I was breathless. But there he was. On the edge of the building. Waiting to jump.

My eyes started tearing again. I needed to stop him. 

"Please don't"

But he was absort in his thoughts. I know he was.

"Please don't do it, baby"

"Harry? Do you hear me?"

"Baby, I'm here"

"Don't be scare."

"I'm going to take your hand. Is that ok?"

"Harry? Please let me know if you hear me?"

I couldn't take it anymore, he was going to fall, he was trembling, and I wasn't going to watch that.

So I took his wrist, and pushed him away from the edge, pulling him into my arms. Trying to contain him.

We both fell to the ground, but I wasn't going to let him get out, so I put him under my body.

He was fighting me, we both had tears in our eyes, but this wasn't him, it was just his pathology, I know the real him, and he is happy, I know he is. At least he is happy with me. 

"Harry please stop!"

"I'm trying to save you" - I continued

"I don't need saving".- He replied.- "let me go! I want to die".-

That phrase broke my heart even more. He couldn't have said that.

"Harry hear me out!" - I shouted while he was still fighting against my arms - "I'm not going to leave you, not now nor never! You're my everything, I love you, and I hate to see you doing this to yourself. We can fight this together, I can help you if you let me. I'm sorry I didn't answer today. I promise it won't happen again. I promise you Harry, I'll dedicate my life to take the care that you need. Because I love you, and you can't die baby, please." 

By the end of my speech I was crying even louder, and he wasn't fighting anymore, he was calming down, but still breathing heavily. I wrapped him in my arms, and kissed the top of his curls. The wind was making both shake. It was very cold out there.

"I can't breathe" - he said.

"I know, let's try something" - I Said trying to clean my throat. - "Just listen to me."

_________________


	25. TWENTY FOUR

24

Louis's POV

"Just listen to me" 

"Ok" - he said in a whisper

"Back when I was thirteen, I had a very rough day, I was feeling ill, I needed to rest. But I still wanted to go meet my friends at school. My mom came to my room and told me off. I couldn't go to school because I was really sick, and it was contagious.

So she said, 'Louis, I don't care what you want, you need to think about your health first'. And somehow I knew she was right. I stayed in bed all day, feeling awfully, not being able to eat or sleep. And my mother told me the best thing I've ever heard. 'this is not a bad life, it's just a bad day' and she was right. Because after that, I only felt better. And that Harry, goes for you too. You're going to be fine, I'll help you."

"Lou?"

"Tell me baby"

"I love you."

I felt like my soul came back to his place. He was listening, he was back being himself, he was breathing well, and he was with me.

"I love you too" 

I looked down at him and cleaned some tears of his cheeks. His eyes looked so deep, they transmitted pain and suffering. I wanted to take all that away from him. So I leaned down to him and pressed my lips against his, pulling him in a slow kiss.

"You calm my mind, don't ever leave me"

"I'll never do that, H" - he smiled at me, and hugged me from my waist.

"I'm cold" 

I stood up from the floor, giving him a hand to stand up with me. I kissed him on his forehead, and led him to the stairs, leaving behind us that rooftop.

I could see that Harry was feeling weak, we hadn't even reached the third floor yet, and he couldn't continue walking.

"Harry, please let me carry you."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. C'mon."

So I turned around, facing my back at him, so he could jump.

He put his legs around my back, and his arms in my neck, and I continued going step by step to the first floor of the building.

I carried him to the bus station, and so we waited there for the bus to come.

"Thanks for coming" - he mumbled. 

"Don't thank me."

"You weren't answering."

"My phone died baby, I wasn't ignoring you."

"Ah, ok. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry."- I stared at him for a while.

"I surely look like a mess. I mustn't be pretty right now."

"He both look like a mess. And you're always pretty." - I leaned to him and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

____________


	26. TWENTY FIVE

25

Harry's POV

When we got home, it was almost nine pm. I didn't want to eat or do anything, but Louis kept insisting I should eat something, or at least have a shower. He even suggested taking a shower together. But I wanted to sleep. So I went straight to my bedroom, took all my clothes off, and put myself into bed.

Some part of me still wanted to be on that roof, still wanted to fly, and I remembered that when everything turned black, was one of the scariest but yet satisfying moments in my life.

Louis came a few minutes after, and he lied next to me, taking me in his arms once again.

"First thing tomorrow, we call your therapist. I don't take a no for an answer."

"Ok" - I said pressing my face in his neck. Trying to smell his beautiful perfume and fell asleep with it.

"Good night, baby".

____________

[09:02] Louis: I Know that you're still asleep

[09:03] Louis: but I needed to go to work, and I didn't want to wake you.

[09:04] Louis: please call me when you get this. I want to make sure you're ok.

[09:05] Louis: I wasn't going to leave you alone. So I took your phone and called your mother.

[09:06] Louis: I Know you didn't want her to find out about all that happened, but she needed to know, H.

[09:07] Louis: she's on her way now.

[09:08] Louis: btw I was very surprised that she didn't know I existed.

[09:09] Louis: I kinda explain to her that I was your boyfriend. 

[09:10] Louis: I'm sorry.

[09:11] Louis: well, let me know if everything's alright, ok?

[09:12] Louis: I love you.

[09:13] Louis: And I forgot.

[09:14] Louis: I also called your therapist. 

[09:15] Louis: we'll go see him today at 7 pm

[09:16] Louis: so after work I'll go and pick you up. Ok?

[09:17] Louis: Please call me as soon as you wake up.

___________

[11:20] Harry: so, my mum is here.

[11:21] Harry: and you're not.

[11:22] Harry: sorry for not telling her about you.

[11:23] Harry: wasn't ready

[11:24] Harry: but she's happy to know.

[11:25] Harry: I showed her a picture of us. She wants to meet you.

[11:26] Harry: she's going to stay for dinner.

[11:38] Louis: Glad to know that.

[11:39] Louis: I want to meet her too.

[11:40] Louis: but remember that today you got to go to therapy.

[11:41] Louis: it's no negotiable.

[11:46] Harry: yes, I know. 

[11:47] Harry: she's going to stay and prepare dinner while we go to the consult.

[11:50] Louis: deal.

[11:51] Louis: I'm coming back to work. U ok?

[11:54] Harry: yes.

[11:55] Harry: thank you for everything.

[11:56] Harry: I don't deserve you.

[11:57] Louis: yes, you do.

[11:58] Louis: talk to you later. Don't do anything stupid.

[11:59] Harry: I won't.

_____________________


	27. TWENTY SIX

26  
Louis's POV

So after work I went straight to Harry's flat and he was already waiting for me at the front door.

We walked together to the therapy consultory, which was only six blocks from there.

The therapist received us at the door and Harry entered with him, so I sat in the waiting room for the next fifty minutes.

When they came out, I stood up and walked to them.

"So?" - I asked with a smile on my face.

"I've already explained to Harry that the next time some episode like that happens he has to do some breathing exercises to help clearing his mind. Also he's going to start taking this pills." - he lend me a little jar. - "there are antidepressants. Will make him feel better."

"Sure." - I replied. - "so we're free to go?"

"Yes, have a good night."

"Thanks." - Harry said

He took my hand, and we got out of the building. 

We walked in silence for a few minutes, with our hands intertwined.

"This is nice." - Harry said.

"Yes. It is." - I smiled back at him. - "so... your mom?"

"Oh, yes. She must be making dinner. You are going to love her. Promise."

"I believe you." 

___________

When we finally made it to Harry's flat, I must admit I was a bit nervous.

We got into the elevator and Harry took my cheeks in his hands. 

"You're going to be fine." - he said and then kissed my lips.

"What was her name again?"

"Anne, you dummy."

I smiled at him and a few seconds later we entered the flat.

"Hey! You must be Louis!" - Anne said.

"You must be Anne" - I opened my arms and got nearer to hug her. - "it's a pleasure."

"Mine as well." 

"So…" - Harry interrupted - "when is dinner ready?"

"In a few minutes, baby. Let me talk to your boyfriend here. Don't be overprotective."

"Oh no, I'm not the one who's overprotective here, he is." - Harry replied.

"I'm pretty sure Louis wants to help you, and it's not exactly like you're not giving him reasons to be overprotective. Am I right?" - she asked me.

"I just look after him." - I said shyly.

"He's always this shy and respectful?" 

"No, he's not." - Harry looked at me - "C'mon Lou, are you still nervous?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok." - Harry said doubtfully.

He put an arm in my waist and then kissed my cheek.

Anne smiled at us, and went to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm nervous. I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. " - I whispered to him.

"Lou, look at me." - he lifted my chin to face his eyes. - "Show yourself. She's going to love you."

I took a deep sigh and entered the kitchen to help Anne with dinner.

_____________________

We were finishing dinner and Anne was laughing at some random story that Harry told her.

I was watching his astonishing laugh, hypnotized by him, when she interrupted me.

"So, Lou. Do you love my son?"

"Mom!"

"I need to know, baby." - she looked at me again. - "I know you are helping him and all. But are you going to stay beside him?"

"That's a deep question. I mean, I do love him." - Harry's face was turning red, so I took his hand to comfort him. - "but the truth is that we have only been together for a month now. So, right now I'm willing to help him in everything and support him for as long as we are together. And I'm pretty sure that I'll be around for a long time. As long as Harry wants me, I'll be by his side."

"Do you want to get married sometime?"

"Ok, mom that's enough. You can't ask him that."

"Sorry, you're the first boyfriend he'd ever introduced to me. I'm a protective mother. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's fine, Anne. I'd love to be married sometime in the future. Why not?"

"Really?" - Harry looked at me. 

"Yes." - I smiled and kissed his hand.

"Do you think you could marry Harry?"

Harry was all red by that moment and stared at his mother with embarrassed eyes. I started laughing at his reaction.

"Eventually, yes. I'd marry him." - Harry was surprised. - "Don't do that face to me. I already told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life looking at your beautiful face."

"But…"

"I like you Louis." - Anne said.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to know if you are liking this fic so far...   
> We are close to the end!
> 
> Mag :)


	28. TWENTY SEVEN

27

[00:45] Harry: Sorry, I didn't know she was staying the night too.

[00:46] Louis: I wanted to sleep with you, H.

[00:48] Harry: ik, me too. Tomorrow?

[00:50] Louis: sure.

[00:51] Harry: let me know when you arrive at your house. Please.

[01:13] Louis: I'm home.

[01:14] Harry: ok.

[01:15] Harry: Lou?

[01:16] Louis: yes?

[01:18] Harry: the things you said about marrying me.

[01:19] Harry: were they true? Or were just to impress my mother?

[01:21] Louis: all true, my beautiful prince harry.

[01:23] Harry: I love you.

[01:25] Louis: I love you too.

[01:26] Louis: now go get some sleep.

[01:27] Harry: good night 💙

[01:28] Louis: dream with me.

[01:29] Harry: always.

_________________

[08:14] Harry: good morning Lou.

[08:34] Louis: hi baby. How was your night?

[08:35] Harry: awful.

[08:37] Louis: why?

[08:40] Harry: because I had a nightmare about that rooftop.

[08:41] Harry: and when I woke up I wanted you to be by my side. But you weren't here.

[08:42] Louis: sorry for that. You should have called me. Did you take your pill today?

[08:44] Harry: no, you were probably sleeping at that time. And yes I took it.

[08:50] Louis: ok, good luck at University today. Don't go to the rooftop please. And don't do anything stupid.

[09:06] Harry: no, I won't.

[09:07] Harry: see you later.

____________

[12:34] Louis: can I ask something?

[12:35] Louis: just because I'm curious.

[12:37] Harry: sure. What is it?

[12:39] Louis: why did you choose a rooftop?

[12:42] Harry: because I want to know how it feels to fly.

[12:43] Harry: I think It'll give me the freedom that I want.

[12:44] Harry: freedom of those thoughts.

[12:48] Louis: you know there are other ways to fly, right?

[12:50] Harry: can I go back to my class?

[12:51] Louis: yes, sorry. Didn't want to bother you.

[12:55] Harry: well, you kinda did.

[13:00] Louis: H?

[13:01] Louis: c'mon I was just curious.

[13:02] Louis: sorry if I made you hurt.

[13:10] Louis: ok, I'll see you later, baby.


	29. TWENTY EIGHT

[18:09] Louis: I have a surprise for you.

[18:11] Harry: ?

[18:13] Louis: tomorrow morning you're going to skip class.

[18:14] Louis: and I'll skip my job.

[18:15] Louis: we're going to take the day just for us.

[18:17] Harry: can you tell me why is that?

[18:18] Louis: because we haven't been on a proper date yet.

[18:19] Louis: so I'm taking you out for a whole day to make it up to you.

[18:23] Harry: ok, I won't argue with that.

[18:25] Louis: that's the attitude.

[18:27] Harry: so, are you coming over tonight?

[18:28] Louis: what for? 😏

[18:30] Harry: you know.

[18:32] Louis: say it.

[18:35] Harry: Louis c'mon.

[18:37] Louis: I won't go until you tell me what for.

[18:40] Harry: I want you to make love to me, like the other day.

[18:42] Louis: oh baby, I thought you'd never ask.

[18:45] Harry: so are you coming?

[18:46] Louis: I'm already at your front door.

_________________

Harry's POV

We woke up at seven am that morning, because Louis wanted to surprise me. He prepared breakfast for both of us, pancakes, coffee, tea, orange juice, toast, bagels, bacon and eggs.

All of that just for the two of us.

I thought he was trying too hard to make this an entire date. But I liked him when he was cheesy.

We finished our breakfast and got changed with comfortable clothes, and big coats for the cold.

I could see that he was a bit nervous, he hadn't even kissed me since we woke up, and he kept giving me little nervous smiles when we got out of the flat.

When we crossed the front door of the building, a limousine was waiting for us. I looked at Louis without believing it. He had rented that just for me.

Louis took my hand and led me to the back door of the limousine.

We entered and the driver started the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" - I asked with a smile on my face.

"You'll see."

"I feel out of place with these clothes."

"You'll think otherwise in a bit."

He leaned over me and put our lips together. Finally.

It was a long and deep kiss, I could feel his fingers running through my curls and his other hand resting in my cheek.

"You are going to love this." - he said against my lips.

A couple of minutes later the driver stopped at what seemed to be a very large and wide opened landing track.

From the distance I could see an airplane in the middle of it.

"Ok, thank you Joel, can you come pick us up in about two hours?"

"Sure." - the driver said.

And we got out of the car.

Louis took my hand once again and he led me to where the airplane was.

Standing next to the airplane there was a woman. Louis waved at her, and he leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"You wanted to fly, so today we're going to fly together."

"What?"

"Skydiving baby." - he smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Juliet. I'm your skydiving instructor today. You must be Harry."

"Hi." - I said

"I have to explain to you some things about the parachute here. And then we can get into the airplane and start our journey."

She explained some stuff about how much we have to wait until we plug the parachute, how to do it, and some advice about the landing.

I could feel my heart racing, I was nervous, very nervous.

I mean, I wasn't afraid of heights but a rooftop it's not the same as an airplane.

Juliet guided us to the airplane and a few minutes later we were flying over the landing track.

I couldn't get my eyes away from the little window. Watching the clouds and the sky. Hearing the wind hitting the metal on the outside of the airplane, and feeling Louis hugging me from my back. This moment was perfect.

"You like it?" - He said in my ear.

"Yes."

"The best is yet to come."

We had reached more and more height, we could barely see the ground below.

Juliet came to where we were standing and spoke to us.

"The pilot is going to stop for a bit here. When he does that, it's our time to jump. So get your parachutes ready, and remember everything I explained earlier. I'll jump after you. And we'll meet down there."

"I don't want to jump." - I said immediately

"You can jump together, holding hands if you want." - Juliet said

"C'mon H. Is going to be fine." - Louis smiled at me.

"Together?" - I mumbled

"Always."

Louis took my hand and we got closer to the airplane back door. When we felt the airplane stopped, Juliet opened the door and we saw the clouds right in front of us, the wind was so strong that my ears were pounding. We heard Juliet screaming "now!" And we jumped into the sky.

__________________


	30. TWENTY NINE

29

Louis's POV

We were falling from the sky, literally. I tried to connect with Harry's eyes but he had them closed, we were both screaming, with our hands intertwined. 

I screamed at him. It was about time we pulled our parachutes.

We let go our hands and pulled the parachutes. 

A few seconds later we were both lying in the grass.

"Did you enjoy flying?" - I asked still recovering my breathe

"I thought I was going to die." - Harry looked at me. - "I don't want to die. Not after that."

I took out my backpack with the parachute and stood up from the grass. 

"I'm so glad to hear that. You deserve to live, my beautiful prince harry."

"I only want to live because you're in my life. And I won't do anything if that means losing you."

He stood up as well when we saw Juliet landing near us.

"How did you feel guys?"

"It was... interesting." - I replied

"I think I'm gonna puke." - Harry said.

Juliet and I laughed a bit, and then she guided us back to the landing track where we took off.

The limousine and Joel were already waiting for us.

We said goodbye to Juliet and got inside the vehicle.

"Next stop?" - Joel asked.

"The restaurant."

"Are we going to have lunch? Now?"

"Yes baby."

"You know I really meant it when I said I was going to puke, right?"

"You are going to enjoy this."

The limousine arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes later. We got off and I told Joel to come back in an hour and a half. The restaurant was astonishing, it had lots of glass windows and a beautiful rooftop which was placed to look at the sea. The restaurant was built over a cliff, so we were pretty high, above the sea. We could hear the water hitting the rocks below us, as we sat on an outside table, in spite of the cold wind.

It was too incredible outside to miss it.

Harry couldn't stop watching everything, he wasn't sitting yet. He was looking over the railing of the rooftop at the wonderful view.

"Lou, this is amazing."

"It's all for you." - I said walking to him and hugging him from behind.

We stood there in silent, I turned him around in my arms and I kissed him deeply.

"I don't want this to end" - he whispered in my lips, still with his eyes closed from the kiss.

"Me neither. Let's enjoy this now, and maybe order some food?"

He nodded back at me and we sat at our table.

________________


	31. FINAL

30 - FINAL

Harry's POV

Louis was being so gentle and lovely, and I'm pretty sure he spent more money than he could afford, to make this date happen, that I wanted to give him something in return. I didn't deserve him.

"I know you like heights, that's why I picked this place." - Louis said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I love it. I really do. It's beautiful." 

"You are beautiful." - I smiled like an idiot at him.

"But I'm not really sure if I still love heights. I mean not in that way at least."

"What way?"

"Like a fantasy of my death."

"Why is that?"

"Because I feel safe with you. Here, with my feet on the ground. I don't feel that void anymore."

"Are you feeling better since you're taking those pills?"

"Yes." 

We kept silent for a while.

"What are you thinking?" - Louis asked

"I'm thinking that I want pasta."

"Let's have pasta then."

We ordered and twenty minutes later we were eating. We talked during the whole lunch, until we finished our plates. 

Louis wanted to order some dessert to share, and I didn't complain

I could see he was a little nervous so I took his hand from across the table to comfort him.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I always tell you not to do anything stupid?" - I nodded - "Well, today I'm doing something stupid."

He took his phone and started typing something. A few seconds later my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and I saw the screen. It was a message from him.

[13:46] Louis: Harry Styles, will you marry me?

I looked up at him and he was already holding a little box with a shiny ring in it.

I wanted to follow his game a bit. I mean, after all, we had met through a screen.

[13:47] Harry: Send me a picture of the ring. Then I'll decide.

Louis took his phone and laughed. 

[13:48] Louis: Sure baby

[13:49] Louis: [ IMAGEN ATTACHED ]

[13:51] Harry: are you only doing this because my mom asked you the other day?

[13:52] Louis: I'm doing this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

[13:53] Louis: So, what do you say?

[13:55] Louis: we can always wait.

[13:57] Louis: do you think it's too rushed?

[13:59] Louis: you can say no, I'm not going to be mad.

[14:00] Louis: but please say something.

Louis didn't notice, but while he was texting I stood up and walked to him. I put my hand on his chin and raised his face to me. I looked at his beautiful eyes and pressed my lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, i want to know what did you think?
> 
> Did you like it? :)
> 
> But first, let me thank you for reading this far.
> 
> This was the first fic I finished writing so it surely have some errors, but anyways I really liked to write this one. I took some personal experiences for the parts that Harry wanted to commit suicide, so it was also quite emotional for me.
> 
> If you ever feel alone, or you just need someone to talk to, i'm here. You can count on me for that.
> 
> If you liked it, you can always check out my other stories :)
> 
> I love you, Mag. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Mag. It's my first time here and I actually have most of mic fics on Wattpad. But I thought, why not give this a shot?  
> So here I am.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic :)  
> I'm open to suggestions and comments.
> 
> Mag 🦋


End file.
